Against the Order
by Kryssy Suicide
Summary: Sonora is the daughter of Leonore. Since she has come of age and it is time for her to take the throne. Gideon shows no excitement in having to be her adviser. Will Sonora prove to be a greater spiritual leader then her mother? Can she tip the scales for what is right even if it means going against the order she is destined to lead. Rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

For the record I don't not own or claim to own anything other then my own OC(s). I ' Frankenstein is not mine, Though I do wish I owned Jai Courtney.

Also.

This is my first official fanfic.

I am open to criticism, so I take reviews with an open mind.

This is sort of a AU, no demon war yet at least and no frankenstein creature again at least not yet maybe.

Chapter 1

Leonore, Queen of the Gargoyles, could have chosen to keep her daughter near. As an attempt to further train her for life as Queen she sent her to be raised at another cathedral. It was over a thousand miles away and after years and years it was time for her daughter to return. They prepared for her arrival. Gideon had made himself scarce always seeming to be off on another mission ascending demons. Leonore sensed that he only did it as a distraction from his other duties. After sending out a few patrols to their posts he took to find the Queen. When he found her she was kneeling on the alter, the soft murmur of prayers to the angels filled the space. When she finished she stood with grace and turned to him.

"_You know I can't be Queen forever, Gideon, this is how things have always been,"_

"_How can she lead us when shes never been her, your the spiritual leader of the order."_ He replied with the slightest bit of anger in his tone. She didn't seem to notice.

"_Its been no secret among the order that the time for this is upon us., Look at me you will protect and serve her as you have me all these years when the time comes._" her face never wavered.

A knock on the door echoed through the room as Ophir stepped inside.

"_Pardon me , your majesty but you asked to be alerted when she arrived." He bowed his head._

"_Yes, yes please bring her here, we have much to talk about."_ she replied smoothly as he simply nodded and slipped back out the doors he came.

Gideon remained silent in the brief moments before the princess arrived. She walked in the room with what appeared to be her escorts, she wouldn't fair well alone with a city seemingly over run with roaming hoards of demons.

Her white gown just gracing the floor. A gleam shone from her neck. He stared for a moment to try and figure out what it was.

"_Gideon, this is my daughter Sonora. She wears the mark of the order around her neck as a reminder.",_

"_A reminder of what exactly?_" He wasn't trying trying to sound rude but his bitterness for change was seeping through his already stone like expression.

"_Of my future duties and my responsibilities, I am a vessel of God and shall protect the world until my last breathe."_

"_Hush now girl, you will be well protected!_" Leonore snapped, slightly sending chills down Sonora's spine. She never faltered, she simply bowed her head and stared at her hands.

"_Gideon is my most trusted advisor and will be yours when you take my place. Please leave us and get some rest you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Keziah will show you your room._"

Sonora let out a brief sigh that almost sounded like a whisper.

"Yes mother, and Gideon it was a pleasure to meet the leader of our great army."

Before the door was closed Keziah had ushered her off down a corridor out of site. A small smirk teased his lips for mere seconds, before the cold exterior returned.

"_When is she taking the throne? Weeks? Months?Years?_" He started to pace in front of the alter. His eyes never leaving the Queen.

"_All in good time, We don't live forever we all ascended to the heavens eventually. I will step down when she is ready to step up. In a few months from now I need to know will you be able to stand by her as you do for me."_

"_Yes my Queen. I have never given reason for you to not trust me and I always stand by my word."_

In the weeks that past Sonora spent a lot of time in her room. Praying, reading, anything to pass the time in which seemed to lull on slowing. In the few times she left her room Keziah would come by and see if she wanted to explore the Cathedral. A few times in passing they would pass others members of the order and occasionally she'd briefly catch a glance from Gideon. At the time she had never understood why but after a while a quick glance would send a shiver down her spine. She never let it show but she knew he would. In the mist of everything with long drawn out meetings and restrictions, she looked to Keziah as a close friend. In their adventures they'd share stories. Keziah had let down her guard enough to share secrets as well as keep them. Sonora knew of the stories she was told of Ophir that he and Keziah shared a deep love.

Love was apparently forbidden within the order, Sonora never understood why love came from God so how could it be.

"_Oh come on, I see the way you look at him, even briefly it looks like your eyes are going to pop out."_ Keziah gave a teasing smile as she gently nudged her in the arm.

"_They do not and I haven't a clue who your talking about_," feeling the heat rushing to her face , she quickly looked away.

"_You can tell me, I'm not going to say anything, you know my secret._" Keziah's face more serious now, even as she tried to contain her excitement of knowing her new friend a little better.

"_Whats the point he doesn't know and for all the sake of the heavens. I doubt he even feels anything other then the duty of being my future adviser."_

Her face didn't become redder but she could feel the reality of things. It was against the order, one she would soon be the spiritual leader of in the coming months. It surely wouldn't sit well if she and him were to go against the Order. Her lips pursed as she glanced out the open entry of one of the towers.

"_You'll never know until well until you tell him or he tells you._" Keziah placed a hand on Sonora's shoulder, trying to give reassurance that things would get better. She and Ophir had hid their own romance for so long, she was finally happy to be able to tell someone.

"_Its time to go, I have another meeting with my mother soon._" she let out a sigh and she gently tugged the tiny sign of the order around her neck.

Not wanting to push the subject any further, she nodded and led her down to the main side of the cathedral. They parted way just outside the giant double doors.

She stepped inside to find her mother praying to the Arch Angel again, though Sonora was unsure why. Her mother often prayed for guidance and help but today was a quiet day so she might have been giving thanks.

"_Mother?, you wished to speak to me?_"

Leonore finished her prayers and again stood with grace. Even as she walked toward her daughter she seemed to float.

"_Yes, I have asked you here for an update. Have you been getting acquainted with the cathedral? How are your studies coming?_" Leonore strode even closer to her, her eyes almost judging.

"_Everything is going as well as to be expected mother"_ A small smile crept to her lips.

"_Very well. The patrols should be returning soon. Shall we continue this tomorrow?"_

A look of confused flushed her face as she tried to understand. Why had she summoned her if she was just going to tell her to come back tomorrow.

"_Very well mother, but can we discuss more in detail what my duties will be as Queen. I don't want to be left in the dark on important matters." _

"_Yes my dear, tomorrow."_ Briefly squeezing Sonora's hand, with a caring smile just as brief.

Sonora opened the doors and walked right into Gideon. Like a face-plant to the chest. He caught her arms to prevent her from falling.

"_My apologizes Princess, I did not see you. Are you alright?_" His normally cold voice seemed to be genuinely concerned. He slightly squeezed her arms for only a moment before being positive she was safe for falling over.

"_No, no it was my fault, I should be more careful_." she tried to keep her tone as smooth as possible but being that close to Gideon was proving to be harder then she ever could imagine.

_"I shall see you around soon then Princess, I have matters to attend too._" He gave her a small bow before heading toward her mother, who didn't seem to notice anything.

The corridors seemed deserted and cold, only a few were out and about. She walked past a few guards on watch. They didn't see to notice much they were deep in conversation on the recent demon patrols. Nothing too serious they hadn't lost anyone, things were seeming to peak on the head counts.

She wondered the halls and stairways til she was once again in the empty tower. She found herself here a lot, she loved the view of the city below and the peacefulness it brought her mind. She took a step back from the edge of the tall window and transformed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For all intents and purposes I do not own anything from I Frankenstein. I only own my OC's.

I look forward to any and all reviews and PM's. I will respond to them all or at least try too.

Rated M for Future content such as language and possible sexual scenes. Also I do wish I owned Jai Courtney.

I also want to thank those who took the time to comment. Thanks so much for the encouragement. It means a lot.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The breeze came through the open windows in gentle gusts. She greeted the swirling coolness against her wings. Her mother would probably assume she was attempting to run away, well fly away. Sonora would never leave her new home or her future as Queen. People would soon turn to her for guidance and leadership. She could get lost in the brief moments of freedom. Even to patrol her mother would never let her go without an escort. Before dawn she would transform back into her human form and silently walk back to her room.

Three days later-

Gideon, Ophir, and a few other gargoyles had already left on yet another hunting party. Leaving Keziah to tend to the Princess, it was days like this she didn't mind. In the months since Sonora's arrival, she and Sonora had become good friends. They could share secrets and have someone that understood without judging.

"_On the bright side, I haven't had my mother beckon me across the cathedral._" Sonora rolled her eyes of the thought of her mother.

"_I don't understand why she just sends you away after a few minutes, just to summon you again_."

"_Your guess is as good as mine, and who knows when they'll tell me she wants to see me." she tried forcing a smile._

"_We can talk about something else, like how a certain hunting party is going to be back soon."_ A playful yet caring smile crept upon her face in an instant. Sonora couldn't help but smile and this time it wasn't forced. "_Has he spoken to you since you walked into him."_

"_Not in so many words, I do occasionally catch him staring, but I kinda think its because he thinks I'm going to walk in a wall."_

"_Or maybe your just over thinking things and he really is interested. He'd be blind not to want to._" she said smiling softly at her friend.

They strolled through cathedral, It wasn't anything new considering Keziah's rank wasn't high enough to play escort for the Princess.

The demon numbers weren't high but they weren't low either. When the hunting party arrived, Gideon reported back to the Queen on the news and numbers. After a few hours he headed towards the tower. He always found it empty, which he liked because he could collect his thoughts. This time it wasn't empty. Sonora had also come to going to the tower for a small place of sanctuary of her own.

"_What are you doing? You know you won't get far if your planning on leaving."_ The sound of his voice slightly startled her. She was kneeling near the edge of the large open window, wings outstretched.

A smirk played upon her lips and she shook her head. Transforming back into her human form. The wind had tugged some of her dark hair free from its braid.

"_If I were planning on leaving, I would have attempted it already, I can't do that. Not now." _

Stepping away from the edge, she could hear the pounding of her heart in her chest, it seemed to echo into her ears. She strode to the far wall of the tower her eyes never leaving his and paused for a moment to lean against it.

"_Being cooped up here for so long, its just nice to be able to stretch, feel the wind, calm my soul."_

"_I see, but I think its getting late, morning will be here soon."_ his response short simple. His eyes shone with anxiety she had never seen before. It finally hit him, after months. He wanted her, but kept his distance, he couldn't abuse his power or position. It would be going against all he stood and fought for, the order, humanity. His mind flooded with thoughts and possibilities that ate away at him.

"_I'm sorry if you feel I shouldn't be up here, I'll go, you can have the tower all to yourself._" The attitude in her tone came across as if she took his short response as harsh.

Leaving...she'd have to pass right by him. Part of her feared he'd be able to hear the pounding in her chest. Trying to keep herself from dragging out the conversation she stayed silent and headed for the door. He didn't flinch, didn't think about it and reached out, grabbed her arm before she could pull on the handle. Gentle not to bruise the seemingly delicate skin beneath his calloused hands. Pulling her closer to him, he brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear, letting go of her. He went to turn away, fighting the battle within. Without looking up to face him, she ran her fingers over his arm. Her eyes full of curiosity, as her fingers hovered over the scars on his bicep. Obviously claw marks from a demon fight from long ago. Biting her lip she finally looked at him. His eyes a beautiful shade of blue that hadn't been discovered.

He inhaled deeply taking in every bit of her before finally speaking, pulling away from her.

"You don't have to leave Princess, I'll come back some other time." It wasn't a cold reply, the bit of warmth came as a surprise.

"Please Gideon, call me Sonora. Its tiring being constantly reminded of my title. I almost feel sometimes people don't even know my name."

"Of course." Taking another step back, putting space between them. "I understand."

Unable to wage war with his feelings anymore he couldn't help but risk the chance of rejection. If she rejected him he could move on. For a brief moment he looked like he wanted to speak again, but instead he disappeared through the door as quickly and as quietly as he appeared.

Not quite sure how to decipher what had just transpired. She again found herself pondering the edge of the tower's open air. Watching the moon vanish behind the haze of the morning sun. As the purple hues of light started in the horizon, she retreated back to her room. The day would be long before she would get another chance to feel the wind again, and maybe him.

She was to wired to sleep, after abandoning her bed. Getting dress she finally decided to go to the main part of the cathedral, the chapel. Stepping inside she found it empty, letting out a groan she sat on her mother's throne. It was to be hers soon enough no one would bother asking her to get up. Bored she left, she had no idea when her mother would be back. Walking down the halls, trying to remember her way to the library. It was filled with books and the Orders archives that weren't deemed vault worthy. She found it also empty, deciding it would be a good place to stay out of the way until her mother returned. Pondering the titles and scrolls, one stood out, one she had probably read a hundred times as a child. In big bold gold letters it read " Arch Angels of God".

Sitting in one of the back corners of the library she found a cozy spot near a stained glass window. Few came in and stayed long, one even catching a few minutes sleep before returning to his rounds. Flipping through the pages she read of the Arch Angel Gabriel, Ariel, even their own creator, Michael. The Arch Angel Raziel caught her eye. It played out in her mind that Raziel had bestowed onto humans great power allowing them to be half angel. They weided weapons of heaven to fight demons. Something tugged in the back of her mind. The very thing that seemed to be drilled into their minds since birth. Personal desires were against the Order. She couldn't figure out how two separate beings who created life be so different. The Order was no different then the Clave. They had the freedom to love, why not us?

She tucked the book back into its spot on the shelf and yet again attempted to find her mother. Questions spun in her head. At the last minute she couldn't bring herself to do it. Sitting on that kind of information wouldn't be easy, especially since things could change. The entire order would have more then one purpose. If the children of one angel had the freewill to love freely why not them. It was getting late in the day, she aproached the altar room once again. Her mother was finally there, sitting upon her throne, as if she were waiting.

"_Where have you been? "_ Leonore's tone was cold, almost unatural sounding even for her.

"_I've been here and there. Couldn;t find you so I went to the library. I guess i must have fallen asleep." _

The scorneful look on her face faded a little bit. "_You need to tell someone where your going or where your going to be."_

"_Well mother I would have but no one was around to tell and I'm not a child.". _A bit of resentment fueled her anger, she left simmering in the back of her mind. She clenched her fists so tight her fingers turned white to calm herself.

"_Your the Princess, your much to important to us, we can't have you just disappearing." _Leonore tried to sound less like just a Queen but like her mother. Sometimes the line inbetween Queen and mother ran thin, but more or less duty came first.

"_You make it seem like I plan on running away or forfieting my birth right as not the case." _Letting out a deep sigh.

"_I don't mean to, but with everything going on your safety means everything."_

"_Tell me then mother, whats going on?" _

Leonore delve deep into the recent attacks on humans. The demons were becoming more ruthless and no one had the answers to why. They were risking exposing there world to the human one. More victums were found mutilated beyond recognition. Hunting parties reported usual numbers in demons. Some were only in groups of four or five but others the numbers peaked close to ten. She went on to explain her own absence. She was meeting with Lieutenant Generals from other Cathedrals. Rallying forces to better control the situation. Having concluded more safe and efficient patrols that not only should diminish the demon numbers but give the patrols more freedom. Leonore's tone was reassuring.

"_Don't forget, your coronation is in a few days, and you will be in charge of things." _

"_How could I forget?" She gave a small smile before she turned to leave._

A/N: I dont own any Shadowhunter info. That belongs to Cassandra Clare. I used it only as reference, i doubt at this time i will go into the depths of a crossover.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dont own anything from I Frankenstein, i only own the OC's. Good things to come I promise. So without further delay please enjoy and review. Thanks for the love you guys.**

**Chapter 3**

Once things calmed down slightly with the demon attacks. Things around the Queen's Cathedral lightened up a bit. Now to figure out why the Order has to be so different from others just like them.

Keziah found Sonora in the kitchen talking to the human cooks. She was grabbing something to eat since she had slept through breakfast.

"_There you are, I should have checked here first. I've been looking everywhere."_ She was clearly trying to hold back giggles.

"_I didn't get any sleep last night._" , half attempting to hide a yawn.

"_Well we should grab some biscuits to go, we have so much to catch up on._" Half dragging Sonora from the kitchen and away from its curious staff.

They made their way through the cathedral, Sonora suggested they'd hang in the library for a bit. At this time of day, it was most likely deserted. As they made their way to the back Sonora's hand grabbed the book she'd found earlier.

"_We're really not going to read in here are we?_" Keziah asked as she started breaking pieces of her biscuit off and eating it.

"_No its something in this book that I read that has me losing some sleep._" Holding up the old golden lettered book so Keziah could read the title.

"_OK so you know how the Order was formed, its not a secret to be losing sleep over. " _

"_Thats not what I'm referring too. Did you know there are others similar to us. Created by an Arch Angel to destroy demons?"_

Keziah opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. Yes they all knew that they all knew there was more then Michael. Maybe others did created life like he did. Instead she stared at Sonora as she swallowed the last of her food.

Sonora told her all about The Arch Angel Raziel and how he created Shadowhunters to fight demons. Like them shadowhunters were half human. Keziah finally spoke, eyes full of anticipation.

"_So there are others like us also fighting demons? What does that have to do with us?"_

"I_m getting to that, give me a second. I do plan on finding the Clave and hopefully establish some kind of ally." She paused to take a sharp breathe before continuing. "Now did you know that they have no such law or rule about love, or anything on that scale."_

"_Wait, What?, There are other like us but are free to love? Without consequence?"_

"_Exzactly. Of anyone here, I trust you the most,Keziah. Plus I knew you'd understand the most of what I'm going to tell you. We should be free like them if they are no different."_

"_Sonora, does your mother know of this?"_

"_I don't plan to tell her either, least not until after my coronation. Then she won't be able to argue. She can protest all she wants about the law. Because once I'm Queen..."_

"_You can change the law.."_

They shared a smile. Keziah asked if she could tell Ophir about everything. She couldn't say no unless they swore it word wouldn't go further then that. She couldn't afford to have her mother find it yet. That was grounds for chaos, Sonora couldn't afford. They parted ways, making plans to meet up tomorrow. Plans for the coronation were way undergo. Preparations were in full bloom, in a few days she would be Queen. Another lingering question that kept fighting to the surface of her mind was, well Gideon. She had to know how he felt about her before she could tell him what she knew. Better yet what one of her plans were for once she was Queen.

Later that night word of his hunting party had returned. The scruff on his face showed how long he had been away this time. He let out a sigh of relief as it'd be awhile before he himself would have to go out to fight again.

Sonora had made her way to the tower and awaited his arrival. She knew by now he would go there as a way to collect himself. She paced the room. Not sure how to even start a conversation of how she felt. Feeling he'd be a while longer. Nerves had her feeling like her skin was crawling.

The moon was a peaceful entity, so beautiful but so alone.

He has silently entered the room and studied her for a second. Clearing his throat to alert his presence. He took a step toward her.

"_Princess, I didn't expect to find you here, at least not this late._" Running his threw his hair.

"_Gideon I told you, please call me by my name."_ She didn't look back to see his face, she simply sat and stared at the moon.

"_My apologizes again , Sonora._"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she finally looked up at him. The moon seemed to catch that blue hue of his eyes, they almost seemed to glow as he offered her his hand. Her blue eyes glittered in the dim lighting of the towers torches. Helping her to her feet. He didn't release her hand right away and she was far from complaining. A moment to later he let go. Scratching the back of his head as he turned away to hide the heat rushing to his face. He was a warrior, a bad ass, demon killing, gargoyle leader. How did one girl have this power over him. She herself couldn't take it anymore. This little game they had was starting to drive her insane. She was so distracted with everything going on and things that needed to be said, that she didn't even realized her hands were starting to shake.

When he finally faced her again, she looked agitated more then ever.

"_Are you alright?_" He asked, nearly half tempting to take a step toward her.

"_Can I tell you anything? Can I trust you?_"

This time he faced her, looked in her eyes, so she could see him. Truely see him.

"_You can, Sonora. More then anything."_

"_Not that we've been able to actually have a conversation, that wasn't brief or in passing."_

He opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand to stop him. _"Gideon, I'm not blaming you or accusing you. I'm just stating that we barely know one another past title. But it doesn't mean I'm ungrateful for all you do for the Order."_

Before she could speak more, she placed her hand on his chest. Feeling the pounding of his heart. It mimicked her own. She bit her lip.

"_I don't want it to be like this. It hasn't been easy. Just poor timing on all accounts."_

"_Aren't things supposed to calm down now. Doesn't it mean your going to be here more."_ Briefly remembering the earlier conversation she had with her mother about the demons and hunting parties.

"_Things aren't that simple. I'm the leader of the army. I may be here more but I'll still be busy."_ He cleared his throat, trying to not lose his composure. He cupped her face, tracing her jaw with his thumb before tilting her chin up so their eyes met. She started to pull away from him slightly.

"_You are my own personal demon. You haunt me, tempt me, drive me mad with wanting you, and I can no longer blame fate or even the laws of the Order. Nothing. It's just you. I want you."_

Her eyes glistened with tears, as the words left her mouth. She couldn't help it everything she had been carrying inside was cracking the wall she built to keep herself together. What happened next surprised her. His lips came crashing into hers. Despite the shock she kissed him back. Both her hands slide up his chest until she could wrap her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist puller her closer to him. When they finally separated, their breathing heavy. She ran a finger over her now swollen lips, and quietly missed his touch. A smile played his lips, as he loosened his grip on her but never letting go.

"_I had no idea that you felt the same as I do. You've been constantly on my mind. Part of me told me to keep my distance. My heart told me that if I did, I could lose you. I couldn't do that." _

This time she kissed him. She hated to admit it but he was right, and she felt the same way. It was partly why she found refuge in the tower in the beginning. Keeping the kiss short, she told him in detail of what she had discovered. About the Angels, the Clave, even the one sided law about desires.

"_It's not fair. Love isn't a sin. Who even started it? Proclaimed that it would be against the Order if those amongst us had relationships..." _

It was a question on she had to find answers for. Sonora had a faint feeling that her mother had been involved somehow in at least making it law. It wouldn't be surprising that a Queen hell-bent and determind to keep everyone and everything under her thumb. She needed more evidence against it in order to change the law. Sonora was determinded to find out. But right now this was their moment. Long over due and much needed time together. Laying her head on his chest, she frowned.

"_Whats wrong, my love?" , _The sheer sound of his deep voice sent chills down her spine. She looked up at him.

"_We can't be public about this. With my mother still in charge until after my coronation. Heaven only knows what she might do." _The possibilities flooded her mind like a tidal wave, he wrapped his arms tighter around her as the thoughts of losing him sent shivers through her. Running his hand through he dark brown hair.

"_If we've waited months for this, a few more days can't hurt. In the mean time, I want to spend every bit of free time with you"_

She smiled, knowing the truth in his words, like the heat from his touch she felt them. Wanting to not waste what could very be their only true night together, he gently kissed his. A small moan escaped her as his lips trailed down her jaw, to her earlobe, and started down her neck. She bit her lip in a sad attempt to be quiet. She was enjoying this and from the way his lips and hands slid down her body. She ran her hands through his hair before tugging him back up to her level. Cupping his face she slammed her lips to his, pulling him forward til her back was against the stone wall. His hand slipped down and cupped her breast, gently caressing her nipple with his thumb. She bit lip, as his other hand slid up her thigh.

She wraps her arms around his neck and his snake down and lift her. Her thighs arounds his waist. Their bodies even closer then before, for a moment taking in each others touch. The yearning for more, a fire burned inside her, hotter and hotter. Dragging her nails down his shoulders he growled into her mouth, kissing her harder before pulling away for breath.

_"__Are you sure?"_

A/N: Sorry I cut it right there. I hate cliffhangers myself but its the situation I just couldn't help at this moment. I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own anything from I Frankenstein. I only own my OC's. I wish upon all the stars in the world if i could have Jai Courtney. Love the comments guy keep them coming. I hope This Chapter doesn't take to long for me to write and post.

also i tried to do this from a first person pov. If you guys like it I will try and keep to that if not ill go back to third person.

Enjoy! Review!

Chapter 4

Before I could reply, the steady sound of approaching footsteps. Swiftly and quietly he exhaled deeply, placing me back on my feet with ease. A quick kiss upon my lips and he was already near the door before the heat of it left my lips. The burning in my heart blazing to inferno at the absence of his touch. Had he really the power to distract me from everything else in the world. To my relief it was Keziah. Gideon had left without much word. Other then we were to meet later. Keziah hurried inside the tower and stood beside me. She immediately noticed the flush of heat in my face, from a moment that ended way to soon.

"_I'm sorry, if I interrupted anything, but your mother requested I help prepare you for your coronation."_

_"__No, no its fine. It was merely a heated kiss."_ A huge smile managed creep upon my cheeks.

_"__So I was right, he does feel for you."_ She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"_But nothing can come of it yet. I want to change the law. So not only I can be free to open my heart."_ Taking hold of her hand, lightly squeezing it to give her reassurance. I smile because I see the look of hope in her eyes that she too can be free to love Ophir.

Preparations for my coronation were coming to a close. I would take my oath and be Queen. My mother will Ascend and leave the roles as Queen to me. Once the law of desire is dissolved, how will things fair. Will it change him? His role as leader of the Order's army, would it be challenged if we were to become lovers and more.

I requested that Keziah help me prepare myself. She helps me dress and puts my hair up. The ivory and gold dress barely touches the floor, it floats around my feet as I walk. I stare off into space, trying to mentally prepare myself. A war will come and I will be the spiritual leader that will lead the Order to Victory.

'so shall it be done'

Through the huge double doors that lead into the Chapel, I'm escorted to the alter. It is here I will take the sacred oath. Many are here in the pews awaiting the coronation to begin. I kneel at the altar, Keziah moves to her place beside her fellow warriors. Gideon stands near my mother, once I rise from prayer, his eyes catching mine briefly. I do not falter, I make way to my throne. Gideon moves as well and stands to my left as my mother to my right. The oath is started...my mother begins.

"_Sonora, is your majesty willing to take the oath?"_

"_I am willing."_

"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of the Order, the Angels, __and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"_

"_I solemnly promise so to do."_

My eyes peered down to my hands as my mother placed the Book of the Heavens in them, before she continued.

"_Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Arch Angel Michael?_

"_All this I promise to do ."_

Standing with book in hand, I move back to the alter, before kneeling again. "_The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep. So help me God."_

Kneeling again I kiss the book of the Heaven's. A large pin and quill stare at me in the moment I have to sign the oath in blood. I prick my finger and sign my name. Once again returning to my throne.

"_By the Angel and by God, Rejoice, her majesty Queen Sonora."_

The book and oath would be later locked in the vault under the altar. Maybe the book I needed to read was in there, but only Gideon has the key.

The members in attendance cheered. The were dismissed back to their duties. Keziah was one of them but I knew she'd welcome the time spent with Ophir, even if it wasn't yet romantic.

In a few days my mother would be gone. So against my judgment I decided to wait a little bit longer to tell her of what I had discovered and what I planned to do about it. Once the days events drew to a close I retreated back to my room. I plopped down on my bed. Letting out a deep breath, sleep came to me quickly without effort. I hadn't realized I had spent all of last night and clear into morning with Gideon in the tower. Though we didn't give into our desires. I woke to a dream beyond this world beyond my own imagination.

' I stood along a beach, so close I could feel the sea spray. The sky clear and beautiful unlike the dark reality I would eventually wake to. I looked down to see my long gown gone, and a cute yellow sun dress in its place. The breeze gentle, walking to the shoreline. Letting the waves hit my feet, I closed my eyes. I wanted to take in every bit of this even if it wasn't real. Before long, calloused hands slid down my arms. I bit my lip, afraid to open my eyes. Fingers that intertwined with mine. I could not move, I felt like I had sunk deep into the sand. Light kisses trailed their way up my neck, a nibble on my earlobe, before finally speaking. His voice deep and powerful.

"_Forgive me, if I'm bothering you."_

It sent chills down my side with goosebumps. I couldn't help but smile. The very love I had in this world was with me. Opening my eyes I released his hand. I turned to face him, placing my own on his cheek and the other over his heart.

"_Why would you say that?"_ The smirk crossed my lips as I lost the battle of keeping the flush of heat from my cheeks.

"_You looked so at peace, I wasn't sure. To be fully honest I didn't know how I got here."_

Wrapping his arms around my waist. I took in everything I may have miss in my waking moments.

His touch, his lips, his scent. Everything.

"_I don't understand your meaning, you didn't do this?"_

Confused by everything, I again took in my surroundings, nothing had changed since I first got here. Him was wearing a light blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. Both of us without shoes or even a simple weapon if needed.

"_Not to my knowledge. The last thing I remember was going to sleep and waking up here, then I saw you."_ a look of concern washed over him, pulling me closer.

"_Same as I, I retired to my room, laid down and woke up here. The only thing I can say that once here I wished for you."_

"_We won't know if this is all just a dream, or that we even shared it until we wake from here."_

I simply nodded, not able to find the words right away. The strap of my dress had fallen from my shoulder, I didn't notice. I heard a small laugh as he reached up and slipped it back up but but letting his fingers linger.

"_You know, since this is just a dream, we might as well enjoy it." _I said lightly brushing my lips to his, enough to tease. Ever slowly pulling back to see the fire set ablaze in his eyes.

"Mmm and we won't be interrupted, least not here." He kissed me roughly but still gently. His tongue fighting mine for dominance. Sliding the strap back to its fallen place before doing the same to the other. I tugged the hem of his t-shirt. Gliding my hand to the bare skin of his back and lightly scratching. Hearing him growl into my mouth made me scratch harder. Pulling back he removed his shirt, tossing it aside. I pulled him closer to me. Tugging the sundress to the ground. Cupping my breast in his hands letting his lips fall down my neck, down my breasts before his lips settled upon my nipple. Teasing it til peaked before moving to the other. Little moans filled my throat as my own fire burned.

Before I could peel my hands away from his hair, he let his hand slip just between my thighs. Ever close to the wet slits between my thighs, it was almost unbearable. Standing, his fingers trailing back up my naked body. Taking some control back, I yanked his shorts down and off. For a moment I stared at him in all his glory. He was truly an angel. Wanting to savor every minute of this, Lifting me off my feet, before laying us both down into the sand. It felt warm against my skin.

He position himself on top of me. Bracing himself on either side of me. He swelled even bigger at my entrance. I lifted one leg around his waist, granting him access. Grabbing his face I slammed my lips in his. He thrust inside me and my back archs. A wall of pleasure sent me to new highs. As I moaned he thrust harder and deeper then I even thought possible. Leaning back to take me in view. He gripped my hips tightly, wrapping my legs around him. He wanted me, and I wanted him like no other. With each thrust and kiss, it sent me closer to the edge. If never waking up meant we would be there forever, then so be it. Our moans mixing with the sounds of the waves. He leaned back to me, I wrapped my arms across his back. He kissed and nipped my neck, pushing me further and further. The edge of ecstasy drawing near for both of us. Letting out moans and shudders as we climaxed. My wet walls clamping against his swollen member.

He collapsed beside me. I lay me head on his chest. His racing heart beat and ragged breathing match mine. His arms wrapped around me. I smile and start to laugh to myself. Brushing the tangled sandy strands of hair from my face. He looked at me with confusion written all over his already flushed face.

"_Time well spent , wouldn't you agree" playing poking his chest._

"_Very. Very well spent." _he let out a light chuckle before kissing my forehead. The smile never leaving his face. I felt my self drifting to sleep, intertwining my fingers with his he laid them on his chest.

"_I love you, and nothing will ever change that."_

Was his last words to me as I woke from the strange and amazing sort of dream, the words fuzzy as I sat up on my bed. I was still in the gown I had worn for my coronation.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long gap in my updating. But fear not I am still here. Going back to third person POV. First person wasn't cutting it for me in this story, maybe it will fare better in the next story I have planned. **

**Ok so as you know I don't own any this I Frankenstein. I only own OC's. And Im in love with Jai Courtney.**

**Read and Review! they are much appreciated.**

**Chapter 5**

Standing, heart racing, hair sticking to her sweat glazed face. Quickly brushing the strands from her face she made her way to the bathroom. For a moment she braced herself on the sink. Unable to get the images of the dream out of her mind. She drew a bath, and soaking failed in her attempt to rid her of them. Maybe it was such a dream, one beyond rules or worlds. In some twisted sense of reality it did actually happen. Unsure on how to face him or her mother, anxiety was not going to help her today. Taking a deep breath she dressed in a silk ice blue gown with sleeves. Trying her best to hide her still reddened cheeks, she put on her best smile. Exiting her room, she bumped into Keziah.

"_I was just about to take your new throne, your majesty._" With a small giggle, Keziah gave a playful bow, before heading to the throne room.

"_By the Angel."_ Sonora replied as she simply shock her head.

"_Are you alright? _You seemed more flustered today then usual."

"_Well much to your disappointment, it not what you think._" The heat rising to her face again.

"_The what is it? Did you see him last night?"_ Briefly pausing to squeeze Sonora's arm.

"_It was nothing, a dream, just a very very realistic dream." _Trying to turn away but Keziah hold was still there.

A devious smile crossed her lips. _"So your all flustered over a dream? It must have been good. Makes you truly wonder about the real thing doesn't?"_

A tiny giggle started to slip through despite her effort to hold it back. Sonora couldn't be mad, she knew it was true. True for the both of them that they did have love in their lives they just couldn't be public about it. The rest of the walk was quiet. Keziah returned to her earlier duties, like all gargoyles, she too had to go on patrols.

Leaning her arm against the armrest , watching the colors of the windows.

The sun made them move like a dancing rainbow of shadows across the room. Sonora sent for her mother, hoping that the topic of the Arch Angel Raziel and his half angel children would distract her. The aching desire of wanting to truth of the laws put to rest, she decided to pray. If her mother turned to be untruthful then it would be from the Angels themselves to give truth. Kneeling upon the alter, she prayed hard into the day. Requesting for answers of the topic and the events to follow.

The voices of angels began to swirl in her mind, almost making her dizzy. Hours must have went by without notice. Still trying to decipher the mangled jumbled mess of answers. The only real thing she could understand was the law was old. Passed down through generations from one Queen to another. To her relief there was no such law that said she couldn't add or change laws. She still sought answers for why no one ever publicly opposed them and what she needed to do. Other voices stated a war was coming.

Leonore entered the huge room suddenly, the slamming of the huge doors, jarred Sonora from her prayers. Stifled screams of protest echoed through the halls. She hurriedly shut the door behind her. Night had fallen.

"_Mother? What is that?"_ standing from the alter and making her way to her throne. Her mother waited until she was seated before she spoke.

"_Nothing you need to yet concern yourself ."_, pinching the bridge of her nose. _"In time my dear, in good time."_

"_We need to talk, and no more games, Mother."_ Sonora's tone was bold and authoritive her mother would not walk around and out of this conversation.

"_Then get on with it girl._" sounding irritated.

"_I want to know about the law, the one that states, members of the order are not allowed to give in to personal desires? The one that denies us the ability to love freely without consequence."_

"_Its just the way things have always been, no sense in bothering with something no one bothers to care about it." _

"_Some of us do care , mother, if you haven't noticed I do._" Sonora spoke with conviction.

"_Why? My dear you should be more worried about the demons, then about your heart."_ She sounded cold and even more irritated.

"_We are not the only beings created by Angels. The Arch Angel Michael created the shadowhunters."_

"_and your point is?_" for a moment it appeared the anger was getting to her mother, she started to transform but managed not too.

"_My point is mother, is this, They just like like us spawn of an angel, both that fight demons, yet they have the freedom to have desires."_

"_The Clave is nothing like us..."_ Anger seemed to be seething off her in waves.

"_What? You knew of this? For how long were you planning on keeping this from me?"_

"_Ive known since me own coronation. The question isn't how long I was planning to, Im trying to discover how you found out to begin with."_

"_The walls talk mother, and out of respect I came to you. I wanted answers and yes I know it wasn't your doing. But I will do away with it. Terms aside."_

Ophir and Keziah walked into the room, not bothering this time to shut the door. Faint echoes of screams of protest still rang loudly in Sonora's ears. In whispered tones the duo told Leonore that the creature wished to leave.

"_Im not invisible, nor am I a child. I want to know what is going on." _She demanded. She knew it was her mother's fault and she would address her friends later.

"_Fine, follow."_ Leonore Stomped from the room. Ophir and Keziah bowed to their Queen. As they followed Leonore toward the screams. They came to a room where a rather large man stood in protest. Scars over his face, like nothing she had ever seen before. Ophir and Keziah stood to one side of the room, while Barachel and Levi on the other. Gideon stood watch and hardly made eye contact with her when she entered the room.

"_This is Adam, he is the creation of Victor Frankenstein."_ Leonore made with half ass introductions in reverse.

Her eyes wondered over him, the scars over his face and hands. She wasn't frightened of him. He was still a man, made by man. "_This is Frankenstein's creation, he was never given a name and he never took a name for himself."_ Leonore started to pace between them.

"_Are you planning on joining us? The others tell me you fight well against the demons."_

Turning away from the window, Gideon came to stand next to Sonora.

"_No more than a wild beast, your majesty. Destroy it!" _before Sonora could get the words out her mother jumped into the conversation.

"_Naberious wants it alive."_ Replied Leonore pausing just in front of them.

Anger rose in Gideon, gripping his fists tight enough to turn the knuckles white. Out the corner of his eye, he eyed Sonora's fascination with the creature.

"_All the more reason to destroy it._" the sound of his grinding teeth made Sonora take a step back.

Keziah spoke up, never leaving her post. "_What about the book? Frankenstein's journal?"_

"_I plan to have it locked in the vault." _A almost sinister smirk crossed her lips.

Adam hadn't spoken a word since the others started speaking. He simply stood there until mention of the journal.

"_Do you know what that journal means to me? It's the chronicle of how I came to be. Who I am. What I am. "_

"_Leave it here, it will be safer in the vault. We shall give you weapons that bare the mark of the Order. Only to be used to descend demons. Those are my conditions, do you accept?"_

Sonora took upon her as Queen, she had the last say no matter who would get mad. They couldn't force him to stay but if allowing him to leave meant that the Order gained a ally. She had to see it done.

Adam simply nodded as Ophir and Keziah led him away to the armory. Seeing no argument to be had in the conditions her mother left to the alter room. Praying always seemed to calm her. She was their spiritual leader for so long, Sonora wasn't sure she knew anything else.

Clearing her throat she dismissed the other two gargoyles from the room. She was determined to talk to the already angry Gideon, she just didn't want anyone listening.

"_Are you insane?"_ he sounded almost accusing.

"_Id rather gain an ally then an enemy, you will lock the book away. That will be it."_

Shaking his head in disbelief he started pacing. Grabbing hold of his arm to stop him, half forcing him to look at her.

"_Gideon, this isn't the issue I wanted to discuss with you, if it was I wouldn't care who would here. Look at me." _

His anger subsided a little one his eyes locked on hers. She released his arm only to find his fingers intertwining with hers. She couldn't help but blush. His touch igniting the fire within her.

"_Then what issue is there?"_ Squeezing her hand he smiled, having the majority of his anger melt away.

"_Last night for starters?"_ She hoped the question didn't make her sound crazy, if it was just a dream, she wanted to know. He kissed her forehead, making the words that much harder to find.

"_Was it all just a dream, one in my head alone?_"

Before he replied he snaked his free hand up her neck and slammed his lips to hers. Releasing her hand as he wrapped that arm around her waist. Kissing her down her jaw to her neck. Feeling his heated kisses as she slid her hands up his chest. Her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"_I don't know how it happened, but I would trade it for this any day."_

"_Was it that bad?"_, as she pulled him closer.

"_No, it wasn't bad at all, the nightmare came from waking up without you, unable to hold you, kiss you, touch you. The realization it was just a dream."_

Kissing him again... "_Trust me, I know the feeling."_

Enjoying reality before having to part ways. Things were going to change and bigger things were going to happen.

Part of her felt troubled though she didn't show sign of it in front of Gideon. Though she knew somehow part of him knew. When it got out about the law would their be negative feelings toward her mother? Was a war truly coming? How does one prepare for something they don't know when its coming. Years? Centuries? She quickly put all feelings aside for now. The pure heat of him was a distraction.

"_I will never let anything happen to you."_ holding her in his arms. Her head resting above his heart. He didn't care if she could hear it racing because her.

"_Meet me later tonight. I'd feel better if I wasn't alone."_

"_I will see to Ophir and Keziah about the creat- I mean Adam. See if he has left."_

"_What about Ophir and Keziah? Hhhmm?"_ A thought crossed her mind. Both her and Gideon knew they weren't the only ones who shared feelings. She wanted to do them a favor. In return for support tomorrow."

"_Hmm what?"_

"_When you dismiss them. Tell them we're leaving them to their own devices. - and make sure to tell them to be in the Cathedral at noon."_

Walking her to her room, they shared a quick kiss. He would be back in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything I Frankenstein. I do own OC's. Jai Courtney can have me any day. Just sayin, :P Sorry so long for the update. I have been super busy. Hard to find a chance to actually sit down.**

**Read, Enjoy, Comment!**

**Chapter 6**

The time went by soon enough and he was knocking on her door. She had changed from her gown to a long sleep shirt. It wasn't super revealing, but it left enough to the imagination. She hadn't realized that she had almost fallen asleep. As she padded across the floor, doubt lingered in the recess of her mind. Opening the door and letting him slip inside. Briefly she peered down both ends of the hall before closing and locking the door behind them. Wrapping his arms around her, so that her back was to his chest. Kissing the length of her neck and side of her jaw. Placing her hands on top of his moving with them. Half guiding one to her breast. The tiny nips along her neck, sending chills down her spine. Spinning her to face him, she never left his arms. His height towered over her. He leaned down and scooped her up. Grasping her ass in his hands. Feeling the heat between her thighs. The tiny moans escaping her mouth as he kissed her, seem to bring him to the edge. Savoring their time together, lowered her to the bed. Bracing himself on his elbows, looking in her eyes.

"_Are you sure?"_

His words snapping her back to reality. Biting her lip, she shook her head. Part of her feared his reaction, the other knew he would never hurt her.

"_We can't in this world, not yet. I want nothing more then to have every inch of you."_

Brushing hair from her face. He wasn't angry or even mad. It wasn't lust that burned in his heart for her but love. They had already shared a intimate dream. In a lifetime that was more then he could ever ask for.

"_What's stopping you?"_ lightly brushing his lips to hers.

"_I want this to be more then just a dream, I want us to be able to love freely."_

"_Your not the only one. As fun as it is against the rules, I want to be free to share what is on my heart."_

Crawling off of her he stood, following she helped him unfasten the fastenings that held his chest piece in place. Letting it falls to the floor with a tiny thud. Running her hands over his now exposed skin. Her finger tips tingled with the electricity between them. Grabbing his hand she led him back to bed.

Snuggling into the crook of his neck, she fit perfectly against him. His arm draped over her waist.

"_Are you going to be there tomorrow? I have a feeling my mother will do all in her power to stop me from changing the law."_

"_Other then the battle field, the only place I belong is by your side."_

She looked deep into his eyes, almost to his soul, she saw nothing but truth to his words.

"_She will argue its against tradition. But I think we all will fight harder with something else to fight for."_

"_I will be there, your my Queen and most of all my heart."_

Intertwining her fingers with his, he kissed her hand then the top of her head before her lips.

"_In my eyes, you are my king, my heart."_ She yawned as her eyes began to droop.

"When you change the law, I want you to be my wife." Unsure if she heard, he kissed her gently again. Covering them with the covers, he drifted to sleep with her in his arms.

Hours later he awoke to the sounds of running water. Realizing Sonora was probably in the bath. He couldn't resist. He got up and made his way over to the bathroom. Lightly knocking on the door, he waited patiently. Beyond the heavy wooden door, came a small voice.

"_You can come in." _The smile could be heard in her voice, like music to his ears.

Quietly, he entered the steam filled room. To one side there was a huge carved marble tub, a fireplace stood not far past that. Its columns ornately carved to beautiful pillars and the tiles around it were the graced presence of the Mark of the Order. Towels were stacked on one ledge of the tub. Through the steam he found himself kneeling at the edge of the tub. Below him with water up to her shoulders was Sonora. Looking up at him, the water droplets sparkled on her lashes. A smile tugged at his lips as he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue parting her lips, and she surrendered to his touch. Pulling back from the kiss, she stood, tiny bubbles gliding down her body. Stepping closer to the tubs edge, she barely made a ripple in the smooth surface of the water.

"_Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get in before the water gets cold." _

The words rolling off her tongue with want. He bit his lip as he rose from his place. Removing the last of his clothes, her eyes traced every line and curve of his body. Stepping into the hot water, and settling just below the dying suds. She stood in front of him, running her damp fingers through his hair. Taking her hand he pulled her closer. She straddled him in the tub. Their bare bodies ever closer. For this was far better then any dream could compare too.

He swelled between her thighs, teasing her entrance for access. His lips traced a path down her neck to her breasts. Sucking on her nipple, flipping his tongue til it stood upright before switching to the other. Returning his lips to hers, she moaned into his mouth. The feeling of having her so close, drove him mad. He wanted her, he needed her, body as well as soul. Snaking his hands up her back, as she positioned herself. Biting her lip, arching her back as she slide down his length.

Tilting his head back, a deep moan escapes from his lips. Riding him hard, moaning to the deep thrusts inside her. He picked up momentum, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Lifting her as he stood, he removed their dripping wet bodies, never taking himself out of her. Bringing her to the bedroom, her arms wrapped around his neck, as he laid he back onto the bed. She slide her hands down his chest as she looked into his eyes. Wrapping her thighs tightly around his waist he went deeper. Not caring who heard the ecstasy that was echoing through here hall. She was his and he was hers. She clawed at his shoulders and back making him lean closer to here. Slamming his lips to hers before burying his face in her neck.

"_Way better then any dream."_ He managed through breathlessness.

She simply smiled at this point smiling and moaning were all she was able to do. Feeling himself so close to climax he fought it as long as he could. The wet slick folds of her walls gripped his member hard. Milking him for everything he could give in that moment, as he joined her in orgasm. Collapsing beside her, he leaned up on one elbow. Taking in the site of her, brushing stray hairs from her face. Kissing her forehead, she snuggled into him once again. Listening to the racing heart beat in his chest.

"_We have to be in the Alter room in a few hours.' We can't lie naked here forever_" She whispered.

"_You look beautiful no matter how you think you look."_ , wrapping his arm around her waist.

Pulling away from him, a smile lingered as she made her way to her wardrobe. Letting out a sigh he went around collecting his uniform, and redressed. Sitting on the edge of her bed she stepped out of the wardrobe. Wearing a light purple gown, she put her dark hair into a chignon. Taking her hand, he lightly spun her around, to get a full view.

"_And everyday you are even more beautiful, my love."_

"_You already have my heart, you can stop sucking up." _

With a smirk he replied to her teasing tone. _"Its not sucking up if its the truth, Sonora."_

With a sweet parting kiss as they parted. Making arrangements to see each other at the meeting.

Sonora set out for the Alter room. After requesting a set of gargoyle guards to summon her mother's presence. Settling into her spot at the Alter she prayed.

Again the voices of angels swirled about in her mind. By the time the clock struck twelve, she had most of the answers she prayed for. Settling into her throne, she watched as the members of the Order arrived. Gideon, Keziah, and Ophir took their places beside the throne. Glancing over she received a reassuring smile. No matter the doubt she might feel about changing things, they would stand behind her. When the others finished filing in room. Even noticing her mother's presence, she stood and addressed her people.

"_Yes fighting for humanity of the world is a great thing, and now that word has been received that the Clave and its Shadow-hunters the war against demons has become a little easier. But a law among us if changed can give us more of a reason to fight. Love isn't a sin. If it was meant to be a sin God never would have created it to begin with. Nor do I believe that a law created many many centuries ago should have such power over whats in our hearts. The members of the Clave are free to love and they still do their duty against demons. That is why on this day I am changing the law. There is no reason none of us should have to sacrifice our hearts in order to do our jobs."_

Gideon stepped forward. Eyes never leaving the murmuring crowd as they took in the Queen's words. Lightly squeezing her hand before stepping toward the Alter. He had brought of the Book of the Heaven's so Sonora could erase the law that had bound the hearts of the Gargoyle Order. Returning the book to the Alter to be returned to the vault later. She continued her speech as Gideon returned to his early spot.

"_Will you stand with me? I know I am not the only one who has given hope to love. We are still the Order. We are stronger now that we have not just humanity to fight for. The Arch Angel Michael is with us, he will not forsaken us. For his own brothers children have the same rights as we do now."_

Like a wave the gargoyles silently knelt to her. They gave gratitude to her. Gideon once again stepped forward. Only this time he took hold of Sonora's hand. The law was changed and he no longer cared what others thought. He had always had his position. Being with Sonora didn't gain him authority he didn't already have. Looking over to Keziah and Ophir. Ophir had wrapped his arms around Keziah. Over his shoulder Keziah mouthed words to her.

"_Thank you."_

The Queen dismissed them back to their duties. Yes they were free to love but that didn't change what they were created for. They all had down time at some time or another. All had mostly left. But not the one person didn't seem so keen to agree. Her mother...

"_I hope your proud of yourself." f_lustered. Leonore stompted toward her daughter and the others.

"_You maybe Queen but I am still your mother. You had no right to do what you did"_

"_Excuse me mother. But as Queen I wanted what was best if not better for my people." _Sonora's face turned red with anger. Gideon squeezed her hand a little tighter, trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "_We have as much right as our half angel cousins. Even the angels agreed."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own I Frankenstein. I only own any OC's. Had family in town and didn't get any writing done so so sorry. Plus my sister has been driving me bananas! Thank you all for adding me and my story to your favorites. I hope I can keep you all interested enough to stick around til the end. Again Sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy! and leave me comments!**

"_You have been Queen for a whole day, you have no clue whats best for our people." _She paused, catching sight of their hands. Without letting her jaw drop she continued. "_For centuries I always put our people first, things have been the way they have this long for a reason."_

Almost yanking her hand free from Gideon's, she stood a foot away from her.

"_I'm not a scared little child you can send away anymore mother. I've spent my life dedicated to our people. So your the one with no clue." _

She never faltered, her mother would have no choice but to face her. Her hands in tight little fists at her waist, Leonore's face began to shift. She was to a breaking point, her anger fueling her change. Snapping hold of her mothers wrist, gripping tightly. Causing her mother to shake off her transformation, least for the time being.

"_Don't start mother, your embarrassing yourself."_

"_Your the one embarrassing yourself. Parading this law around like it was a joke to begin with. Things are the way they are for good reason."_

"_Its to late now, whats done is done. I'm not going back on my word." _

"_That law you changed, was created when the whole Order was more concerned about themselves then about humanity._"

"_The Order is different now, we're all different now."_

Slapping her daughters hand away, taking a step back. Determined to not look the fool. Tilted her head back so she could peer down at Sonora.

"_You need to learn respect for things, like the laws, like the crown you now wear."_

"_I respect it all, what is this truly about?"_

"_You think we can't see it? The way he looks at you."_ Leonore's gaze fell upon Gideon. He stood head held high and proud. Ever watchful as he watched the situation between Sonora and Leonore.

Shaking her head in disbelief. _"You cannot be serious. All of this nonsense over how Gideon looks at me? How he feels for me and I him changes nothing. I did what I needed to for the good of our people. I did it with the approval of angels, I don't need yours."_

"_You will, when this all falls apart, and our people demand an uprising."_

"_Our people would have done that long before I became Queen, Mother. They would have eliminated me a heir if they saw me unfit to be their spiritual leader, their Queen."_

"_You weren't sleeping with the commander of your army either. Dear child, you are blind to what is going on around you."_

"_Your right I wasn't, but my love life isn't your business. I do have feelings for him, they go beyond him being just my army commander or my adviser."_

The others remained silent as the old and new queen argued. The didn't know what to say they just watched. Knowing that they could step in if things got serious. What could they say? Keziah placed her hand on Gideon's shoulder but he just shrugged it off. With the new freedom to be able to be open about his love for Sonora. His face stayed hard, no smirk crossed his lips not even as the woman he loved defended everything. Her mother would not back down about the situation before her.

"_You"_ pausing, striding away from Sonora over to Gideon before she continued. _"What is this?"_ Her finger lingered from his face to Sonora's. Sonora bit her lip, waiting to respond yet again to what her mother was about to say. Gideon's face hardened even more as he fought to keep control over his growing anger.

"_I love her_." he replied. The growing anger flaring, not at the question but at the insinuation.

"_Do you now?...Do you truly love her?... Or is it just the power of the title that gives you this feeling for my daughter?"_

"_My feelings have nothing to do with our titles. I have been commander long before I knew she even existed. Same goes for being adviser. Our love goes both ways."_

Her face hid nothing of the somber look as she glared around the room briefly pausing over every one still in the room. She didn't seem to care of the possible rumors that spread from the few still leaving. Sonora wasn't to worried, she would deal with the fallout of this drug-out argument with her mother.

"_The Order doesn't need a King, dear boy."_

"_I never asked to be king, Leonore. I can't change how I feel for her. It changes nothing."_

"_Stop! Just stop mother. You can't justify your anger for anything of this by blaming the love we feel."_

"_Its not the love that angers me, its the disrespect you show the Order for it."_

"_Oh really, you cannot be serious. Your disrespecting The Order by arguing with me over a law. With it changed can only help us as a whole, make us stronger for it."_

"_When all the whispers begin, I won't tell you I told you so. This won't end well." _

Before the others could speak Leonore stormed from the room. Once inside her room she slammed the door. Taking prayer as she had many many times before. Looking for answers, looking for guidance that would help her. The same question kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again. How could the angels provide grace after centuries of having the law against love among them, and to Sonora.

Sonora stood there stunned, almost speechless. Gideon came to her, taking both her hands in his. His touch could send chills down her body, now his warmth radiated through her.

"_Keziah, we should meet up soon, we have a lot to catch up on." _Her confidence shaking off her shock as she peered into the brown eyes of her friend.

"_Yes we need to, but but what about you mother?"_ she replied with a small smile.

"_Nothing I or any of us can do. Soon enough she'll be leaving for another cathedral, and will be ascending." _she said with a deep hollowed sigh.

Wrapping his arms around her. His warmth comforted her body but her heart could still feel the ragged tension still in the room. The remaining gargoyles had finished returning to their daily duties, patrolling , guarding, leaving for their rounds. The aftermath of whispers wouldn't be to much to handle. Sonora perfered to deal with that more then having to again go toe to toe against her mother. Demons upon demons would stand no match for her but her mother was a different story.

Leonore stood, and began pacing. Mumbling to herself that she had been blind to his roving eyes. To the bright side of things no matter what Gideon would always protect her. Going above the call of duty he would stand by her. What were his intentions? She feared that if her daughters heart was broken, she'd be left a mess. So disheveled she be unable to keep her promises as Queen. Late into the night Leonore contemplated on how to drive a wedge between the two. No more lingering hearts would be better for everyone.

….

Retiring for the night, the small group parted ways and returned to their rooms. Gideon escorted Sonora to her room. Closing the door behind them, he wanted to so badly wrap her in his embrace and protect her til no end. She was still strong but he knew he made her stronger. Not wanting to push her to much as to the multitude of problems and thoughts running through her mind. Gently squeezing her hand, and place a sweet yet passionate kiss on her lips before excusing himself.

"_Return in one piece back to me."_

"_And I would take down an entire horde to get back, my love."_

He had an army to lead and he couldn't do that from her bed chambers. As much as he hated leaving her, he was still required to go out on patrols, leading one of the many teams that help keep the demons numbers down. He would return as soon as he was able. Stepping into the armory he retrieved the staff of his battle ax. The dual blades never left his side. They were not only a great weapon but a key.

After a dreamless and sleepless night, Sonora awoke til a still empty bed. Sliding her hand across the now cool sheets. Missing the heat of his body against hers, his lips upon her flesh. Crawling out of bed, she made her way to her bathroom. Running a brush through he now disheveled dark hair, before slipping into a hot bath.

The sweet small of lavender and jasmine filled the air. Slightly calming her tired thoughts like the hot water soothed her tense muscles. Attempting to brush it all off, figured her mother was just used to the old ways. Most stubborn people don't handle change, at least not well. Pretty soon she dressed and readied herself for the day. She was half expecting to have to do damage control on the the huge argument with her mother the day before. Dressed in a light gold gown with cap sleeves, she made her trip down to the cathedral. Kneeling before the alter to make her prayers. After what was hours, the many voices of the angels were mere whispers. Few words stood out this time so she took her seat upon the throne. Few members had come to speak with her but never there to long.

Several patrols came to update her on the subtle rise in numbers. The hordes of demons were slightly growing and it was no doubt more were coming. What was Naberius up to? It was no secret among the Order that he was after the journal. Luckily Adam agreed to allow it to be locked safely away in the vault. Only two now three people knew how to open it.

Another set of patrols returning home, came to voice their concerns on the argument between her and her mother. She reassured them that it was nothing to be of concern. She was handling her mother and her mother's insecurities. In the long moments in between meetings, her mind drifted ever slightly to Gideon. She had no worries of his safety. He was a great warrior, it was her strength and ability that gave him his position in the ranks. It was the overall package that drew her to him. Missing the warmth of his touch even more in his absence. He'd be back soon enough, and she would not let a moment of their time go to waste.

Leonore entered the room. Now that they were alone in the confinements of the cathedral. The former Queen wouldn't be interrupted in her attempts to change her daughters mind this time. Riding from her seat Sonora made her way to her mother. Quickly closing the distance between them.

"_I only want whats best for you, I am your mother." _

"_If you wanted what was best then why not let us be. Our love played no card in the changing of the_ _law. The angels agreed with my reasons to change it. Why can't you?"_

"_This is no longer about the law. I may have had no direct hand in your up bringing but I've witnessed his."_

"_He is a good man mother. You of all people should know that."_

"_Yes, Yes, he is but that isn't the whole him. When he was first brought her for his training he was a very angry child. It was like he lost a good chunk of his humanity. Brutal even when it came to slaying demons. Once they have descended it really is over kill."_

"_We were all angry children once. I know that all too well. He isn't a crazed man, he has a gentleness, even when he is stone."_

"_I fear that things will get ugly if things dont stay this way. Above all he is still a man. With the law changed there is no rule that says either one of you have to stay truthful. I fear for your heart."_

" _What of my heart mother? Can''t you just understand that he makes me happy. I see a change in him that I didn't see when I first came here. A new and beautiful light to his once stone coldness."_

"_If things turn sour, you putting your heart in this. Not using your head could turn your heart as black as death. You would rule this Order into darkness."_

"_I think your wrong mother. Even I know the angels will be there to guide threw whatever comes my way."_

Placing her weathered but soft hands on her daughters shoulders. Her now grey eyes almost pleading.

"_I shall pray you are right. I see great things for you. You have brought two equal entities together as allies in such a short time. In all my years even I was unable to do that."_

"_Thank you."_

Was all Sonora could manage to say. Standing there almost statue like in the colorful rainbow of light. Her mother pulling her into a small hug, before leaving to finish preparations for leaving.

Thoughts now teased in the back of her mind. Why all of a sudden did her mother care so much? Was it the realization she was no longer going to be around to look after her. Even from the sidelines Leonore was a great asset, but could Sonora force her to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know the deal, I dont own anything from I Frankenstein. I have big plans for more to come. I also have started brainstorming for my novel. I'll let you all know the details as that project grows. **

**Also Sorry it's been such a gap but ive had to deal with people breaking into my car and other legal matters. But I'm back.**

**Please Fave Follow Comment. I could use the insight. Plus I love hearing from everyone.**

**Chapter 8**

As was part of tradition, Leonore was leaving and soon. Part of Sonora wanted to make sense of it all, the other half wanted to just get threw the day. Taking to er prayers for comfort. Gideon wasn't due back for some time. The reassurance come deep within her heart. If he ascended she would know.

Leonore and several members of the Order burst through the doors. Adam had been partly responsible for the death of a human policeman. They went on with the details of the events. Adam was fighting a demon in public, when the policeman stumble into the situation. The demon killed the policeman where he stood, showing no remorse.

The exposure threat was more then extreme, members of the Order even Adam had to understand that. Mortals were not meant to know of the forces that protected humanity. It would be hard to protect humanity if they knew of the great force that sought to protect them.

"_See that he is found and brought here. Alive."_

Sonora's voice darkened slightly, revealing that the kind Queen wasn't to be disobeyed, exposure wouldn't be taken lightly.

"_Yes, your majesty. Right away."_ Ephrian replied bowing his head slightly.

"_See to it that he is restrained when they arrive if he is insistent on being uncooperative"_ Fire flared behind her eyes, turning to face Leonore.

"_Did you have anything to do with this mother?"_

"_Excuse me? I had nothing to do with this. Exposure no matter how little effects us all, including myself."_

"_Apologies then mother, I had to make sure with everything that was said."_

Sighing, Leonore just shook her head. She would never be okay with her daughter being with the once angry child Gideon was. How Sonora unconsciously worried for him in the wake of everything. For now Leonore had to brush all worries from herself. There were greater worries to deal with, and more to come. Parting ways from the day, the guardians ordered to watch over Sonora were given additional orders. They were to alert Sonora when the creature arrived. She had words for him, If he didn't see to reason, it would force her hand. She would do what she had to do if it meant preventing exposure.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Gideon returned to the cathedral. Quickly making his rounds and collecting reports from the guardians on duty before making his way to his room. Blood, dirt, and soot smudged his face and armor. Placing his ax and blades on the stand next to his bed. Always ready if needed for battle. Opting to clean up before he did anything else. Stripping off his armor he stepped into his shower. Letting the steaming hot jets soothe his sore muscles. The water ran down his sleek naked body, the soap suds turning almost black as they slide down and off him. Finishing up, he dressed and went in search of a trinket left to him by his mother. He only had one thing left to remind him of his family. A silver necklace with a single pendant. The pendant, a small ax blade, with the mark of the Order etched into it. Identical to his own ax blades. He knew of no other person he'd rather give it to then to Sonora. The woman he wanted to let the world and the heavens know she was his as he was hers. Gently slipping the delicate metal into his pocket before he made his way to her.

Late into the night came a soft knocking at her door. Wiping sleep from her eyes as she slipped on her robe. Wrapping it tightly around her, she unlocked the door and peeked her head out. Expecting to see a guard to alert her to news of the creature. Instead she was greeted with a warm smile she wasn't expecting to see. Looking slightly disheveled Gideon stood in the dim light of the corridor. Stepping back from the door, letting him quietly slip in. Cupping her face in his hands his slammed his lips to hers. Rough at first but then settled into passionate.

Without pulling away she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved to grip her waist to pull her closer. The kiss intensified, the heat growing stronger between them. Soft moans escaped her lips, as she pulled away.

"_I'm sorry you had to wait so long._" He replied catching his breathe.

"_No, no need to apologize my love. We all have duties that must come first._" She said softly before she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Slipping his hands from her waist she guided him toward her bed. She seemed to snap her fingers and the fire almost seemed to light itself, along with the many candles she used to illuminate the room in their soft glow. Releasing his hand, she ran her fingers over the armor covering his chest. Gliding over the leather and rivets as his hands combed through her half tangled hair. Smoothing the dark silky locks before tilting her head to face him. Her eyes shining in a blue green he had never seen before. Shedding her robe, letting the silken fabric pool at her feet.

The deep blue of his eyes darkened at the site of her. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a tiny wooden box. It was stained a dark color, with gold inlay, the sacred mark of the Order graced the top of it. A look of curiosity and confusion flashed upon her face as he placed it in her hand. Opening it, she smiled as the curiosity grew.

"Its beautiful, Gideon. Forgive me but I don't understand."

"It was my mother's." he said cupping her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "There is no one in this world or the next I'd rather give it to."

Squeezing the box in her hand, she pulled him to her, closing the distance. Growling low into her mouth. Turning her around and retrieving the box from her. Removing the silver inside, placing the box on her bedside table. The metal felt cool against her already hot skin as he closed the clasp. Hovering his hands down her shoulders and over her arms. The heat, his touch like electricity, giving her goosebumps. His mouth finding her neck, as his body pressed against her. Sucking and biting the silky flesh of her. Soft moans escaped her lips, as he pressed harder against her. Biting her lip, she half crawled and half led him onto the bed behind her. Kneeling upon the bed his hands found the hem of her gown, lifting it off her. A growl came from deep into his chest, as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Taking in every inch of her. Her smell, her taste, her touch. Stripping himself from the confinements of his pants and shirt. Positioning himself behind her, his swollen shaft teasing her entrance, before shifting to her side. Wanting to draw out their pleasure he leaned over her. Gently sliding his hand down her back, gripping her ass and down her thighs, before going back up. She arched her back as his touch set fire to the sensitive skin beneath his fingers. She became wetter and wetter as he caressed the tiny nub that sent shivers throughout her body. She groaned for release, wanting him deep inside her, closing the distance. Slipping in one finger then a second, he began to pump them inside her. She moaned as she rocked into his hand, her toes curling. Slamming his lips to hers, he pumped into her faster. Trailing down her body, his lips made their way lower and lower. Positioning himself between her thighs, he took her tiny nub into his mouth. She clawed at the sheets, and he ravaged her with his mouth. Intense waves of pleasure shuttered through her as she got closer to climaxing. Pulling at his hair, and she came. He tasted every last bit of her sweet sweet climax. She clawed his shoulders til she pulled him up to her face. Cupping his face and kissing him roughly. Biting his lip, as she pulled him even closer to her. Moaning his name as he entered her, she wrapped her legs around him. His moans echoed hers with each thrust. Pushing himself up so he was kneeling before her. He hooked her knees in his elbows and gripped her hips. Thrusting deeper into her tight silk walls, moaning louder as she clenched around him. His thrusts slowed as he attempted to make it last as long as possible. Wanting to take her in as many ways as possible. So he could hear her moan in new ways. Releasing her legs, he leaned down and placed a deep hungry kiss upon her lips. Filling her with hot ribbons, as she rocked the waves, milking him til the last drop. Leaning back and removing his member from her caused them both agony from the absence. She snuggled into chest, feeling the warmth of him and she listened to the pounding of his heart. Smoothing down her now wild hair, kissing her forehead, as they drifted off to sleep.

Before long the dawn came, sending the Queen into a gentle stir beside her lover. Quietly slipping out of bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. Slipping on her now slightly wrinkled silk robe, she washed the sleep from her face. In the mirror she couldn't help but admire the silver pendant. Padding her way back to the bedroom, she couldn't help but slide her fingers over its cool metal. A smile from ear to ear until she stepped around the corner. Standing in the dim rays of the morning sun that trickled across the floor was Leonore. Arms crossed and she looked from her daughter to the half exposed man in her bed. Sonora looked over at Gideon, like a sleeping angel half cover in a sheet.

"My, my, quite a sight isn't he. Then again I never expected this." Leonore's voice an eerie calm.

"What is it you want mother? I've made it clear, I will not give him or my title up."

"I wanted to speak with you about an issue that was brought to my attention. Then I walked in on this." Her weathered finger pointed to Gideon, who stirred slightly but didn't yet wake.

"It must have been important if you felt the need to break into my room. How did you get in here anyways?" Sonora replied, her voice starting to fill with irritation.

"Well if you must know, rumors are going around that one among us is pregnant."

Leonore's smoothness faltering slightly.

"On with it mother, or it can wait."

"For one I didn't expect to hear rumors of my daughter sleeping with my former adviser. Or to mention that your one of those rumored to be with child. And not to mention other more devious rumors, I feel you need to hear"

"We are in love, mother, it was bound to happen sooner or later. And much to your enjoyment, Or disappointment, at this point I'm no longer sure. I am not yet with child. Yet."

A smile graced her lips as she peered over to her half covered angel. The smile soon faded as her mother caught her attention once more. Uncrossing her arms and taking small steps closer to her daughter. Picking up the trinket around Sonora's neck. Gently weighing the metal in her fingers before letting it fall gently back into place.

"I suppose that is a symbol of his heart."

Sonora's eyes grew hard with irritation of her mothers questions and accusations.

"Why is it your goal to torment me? -" Raising her hand to quiet her mother before she could speak. –

"You know what, Mother, just leave. I will deal with this later, right now I'm busy"

Without giving her mother the pleasure of the last word, she took her mother by the arm and lead her back out of the room. After bringing to the attention of a few guards her mother was not to be allowed in that wing of the cathedral, she retreated back into her room. Locking the door twice behind her. Closing her eyes and slighting slumping against the door. Warm hands wrapped themselves around her, opening her eyes to the memorizing blues of his, he pulled her closer. Placing a kiss upon her lips before hugging her close. She turned her face closer to his chest to hide the yawn, escaping her lips.

"I think we should go back to bed." He said as he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

Heading back over to the bed, she yawned again as she slowly pouted.

"'But don't we have work today?"

"Not until later, its still very early."

Without another word they crawled back into bed.

But sleep didn't come quickly to either one of them. Even in a half sleep state Gideon heard bits and pieces of the brief altercation between Sonora and her mother. He wanted to talk to her about it but knew she would just shut him out. She could take care of herself, even if her mother was being unreasonable. The rumors were eating at each other them in their own ways.


End file.
